


Cliff's Edge

by marvelandimagine



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: Euron Greyjoy has never feared death until it’s you, the only woman he has ever loved, dying in front of him.
Relationships: Euron Greyjoy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Cliff's Edge

Gasping, you stagger out of the water and collapse onto the shore. You sprawl out on your back to stare up at the smoke-filled sky as you clutch your bleeding side, punctured from a sharp piece of the ship that had flown in the explosion like flaming shrapnel.

You didn’t think it would end like this – not with a surrender from King’s Landing and definitely not with the Dragon Queen ignoring the white flag, becoming every bit her father’s daughter as she burned and charred the city and its inhabitants into oblivion.

If you were going to die, though, you’re at least thankful that it’s this way, quietly on the shore, instead of a brutal, thrashing demise like that of the poor bastards Daenerys is incinerating up above you.

Still clutching at your ruined torso, you hiss as you shift yourself up to sit, your back against the wet rocks. It takes everything in you to not scream out as the struggle to get your boots off sends searing pain radiating through you. You figure that, if you’re going out, you might as well enjoy the last touch of the sea against your skin. To surrender yourself to the ocean that gave you life, to the Drowned God at last.

Your vision is blurring and so you close your eyes, trying to block out the faint screams and resounding thuds of a city falling to ruin, trying to instead focus on the rhythmic beat of the tide, the feel of the cold sand beneath your fingertips.

You only wish Euron was here with you, one last time.

Even before you were together, you were always together—running around the Iron Islands playing hide and seek as kids. Breaking into his family’s wine cellar, taking what you could carry to the highest cliffs, laying side by side drunk and content as you surveyed the world, trading plans for what could be when you ruled together.

But you didn’t stay with him to just dream, you stuck it out through the nightmares, choosing to leave the Islands with him in his exile. You felt thousands of miles from the days of hide and seek with him as it turned to him seeking you out immediately after battles, finding you usually bloodied and exhausted, but standing in triumph with him on deck. And then you’d celebrate and laugh and fuck each other for hours in triumph below. And when you were taken by the Summer Islanders, it was Euron who used every one of his resources to get you back to him, slaughtering every single man who could’ve even come close to touching you, his one true queen.

You were the only one who challenged him, encouraged him, loved him. And he loved you so much for it. You were both made for chaos, made for each other. Two souls intertwined.

“Y/N!”

Your heart leaps as you hear Euron before you see him, your first reaction being that you surely must have died because how in the Seven Kingdoms, through all of that carnage and insanity, could he still have made his way to you? Your dizzy head swims, blurry eyes now open and trying their best to focus. But he’s closer now and you can see him clearly as he drops to his knees in front of you, an overwhelming sense of relief filling you as your heart tells you this is real.

You murmur his name, a faint smile appearing across your pale countenance.

Euron was panicked when he first crawled onto shore and saw you slumped against the boulders, but now it’s deep, icy fear that grips him as he hears how weak your voice is, sees just how much red covers your body.

He shakes his head as if his refusal to accept what’s before him will stop it, stop you from fading.

“I’ll gut that silver-haired bitch for what she did to you, she’ll wish she’d never been—“

“Euron.”

His eyes widen as your soft tone cuts him off, and now it’s your turn to shake your head, strangely calm as you try to nudge his bloodied hands off your chest, knowing the damage has already been done. In the last however minutes you have with him, you don’t want to spend it on vengeance.

And then his lips are against yours, your arm wrapping around his neck to bring him as close as you can as you block out the pain to savor the ferocity of his kiss, warm and iron-tinged, breathing him all in, the familiar scent of salt and blood and something distinctly masculine. You feel all of him, the rage and pain and devotion.

You love all of him. And he loves all of you. You feel this so deeply in your bones as you break apart, foreheads together and your eyes finally stinging with tears.

“It shouldn’t be you.”

Euron’s voice is hoarse, weighted with emotion and you pull back to cup his face in your hand, your eyes locking on his, on the grey blue swirls you’ve always been pulled in by.

“Even the Krakken can’t stop death, love.”

You start to cough and Euron shifts himself against the rock, bringing you into his arms with a tenderness that nobody would believe unless they saw it.

You sit like this in silence for a few breaths as you let yourself be lulled by the sound of his heartbeat.

Euron exhales, brushing his lips against your hair. “It was always for us, you know that.” He pauses as he swallows, trying to hold back the pain threatening to overtake him. For always having something to say, he now struggles to find the words to convey what you made him feel, how madly in love with you he was. Mad enough to take on the entire world if it meant you could be together on the throne, like you’d always dreamed of.

“Everything I did.”

“I know.” You start to cough again, this time more violently, spitting out blood with as much force as you can muster in your condition. You muster a weak laugh and gaze up at him, hoping you can see his trademark grin back. “Fucking dragons.”

But Euron can’t smile back because he feels himself breaking. Through everything, you had been by his side. After he got you back from the Summer Islanders, he swore he’d never let you be taken from him again. But you’re right – there’s no clever line, no blunt axe that he can use to stop the God of Death.

For the first time in his life, he has to admit defeat. He just never thought it would rip through him like this, searing every cell in his body. He didn’t fear death, he had looked it too many times in the face to do so, and he had always felt invincible– especially with you by his side. After your capture he truly believed he would keep you safe until his last breath, and he never stopped to consider any reality that didn’t have you in it.

He takes a deep breath, blinking profusely in his best effort to hold it together, but the storm inside him is too strong.

“Y/N, look at me. Please.”

You shift yourself to look up at him again and the despair glistening in his eyes breaks all your resolve, and you can’t stop the tears from coming. Euron grabs your face in both his shaking hands, caressing your cheek in adoration but his voice is as fierce as ever:

“There’s no realm, no heaven, no hell, that will ever keep me from you.” He kisses you again, his gentleness a contrast to his previous tone, and he pulls back, smoothing away the damp, blood-soaked strands of hair off your forehead to place another tender kiss there. “My true queen.”

“And my true king.” The tears keep coming and you can feel the air getting harder to breathe, the world starting to blur at its edges. So you just do your best to focus on Euron, tracing his jawline with your fingertips. “You promise you’ll find me, ok?”

His blazing eyes stay locked on yours as he nods, catching your hand in his to kiss your knuckles.

“Promise.”

And the last thing you see in this world is the tear running down his face, and he feels your grip on his shirt slacken as the final bit of life drains from your beautiful face, your last words barely audible of the roar of the sea, but he catches each and every one:

“Even in death, I’ll never stop loving you.”

“Y/N?”

You’ve gone limp against him, eyes staring without saying, but it doesn’t stop him from calling your name over and over, a desperate plea he knows won’t be answered.

And his broken scream echoes amongst the rocks and the waves, unheard and unacknowledged. The Krakken’s heart may be beating, but he’s been slain.

It’s hours before he is finally able to get up from your side, surrendering your still body to the ocean, numb to the core as he watches you vanish beneath the waves.

And then he waits in that cove for two days, letting the dust settle and for the Mad Queen to take her throne. He waits long enough for her to get comfortable, thinking that no one who could’ve possibly survived her attack would dare challenge her.

But she doesn’t account for water’s power to extinguish fire.

It’s easier than he thought, getting to her, finding her amongst the ruins in what appears to be an argument with her dwarf Hand. There’s only one of those Unsullied around, at a far enough distance, for he too must have been drawn into a fall sense of security after the destruction his Queen brought.

If he can sneak up on the Iron Fleet, he can sure as hell take down one Targaryen.

And he does, not wasting a breath as he slits her throat, the last thing Daenerys hears his low, murderous tone in her ear: “This is for my queen.”

And then he falls beside her as Greyworm’s spear pierces through him, and through his sputtering coughs he laughs, loud and clear echoing throughout the ruined city. He’s never had a fear of death, especially now, because he knows it’s where he’all see you again.

He knows he’ll find you. If he has to wander through a thousand immortal planes, burn in a thousand hells, he will be by your side again. And when he is, nothing, no one, will ever be able to separate you from him again – an eternal union of an immortal king and his beloved queen. A beautiful rule that will never end, what you had always dreamed about. Together, forever and always.


End file.
